


head

by greatwonfidence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: just chris giving ryan some drooly head. you know how it be sometimes. (commission for my good friend dan!!)





	head

Netflix's _"are you still watching?"_ screen had been up for about twenty minutes when Chris finally pulls away from Ryan's aphrodisiac lips, locking lidded eyes with him.

"Can I suck you off?" he asks, suddenly. Ryan would've choked if he'd had anything in his mouth.

"What?"

"It's not _that_ ridiculous," Chris rolls his eyes but smiles. "We've only been making out. Wouldn't you like to go a bit further?"

Ryan blinks. He absolutely would, and he's already pitching a tent from the hour they spent kissing and licking into each others' mouths.

"If you're okay with doing... that," - _why can't he bring himself to say the word_ \- "then yeah, by all means, go for it."

Chris's face splits into a grin and he stands up from the couch, oddly confident for having the same experience level as his first boyfriend. He places his hands on Ryan's knees and settles down between them. He pushes his thighs apart slightly and strokes along the inner portion, hands trailing underneath the opening of shorts, reveling in Ryan's cute breathy sigh. His fingers curl around the bottom.

"I'm gonna take these off, alright?" Chris says quietly, gently. He leaves it up to Ryan. Ryan nods to give him permission and the two work together to wiggle the shorts and boxers off. Ryan's cock springs out, heavy and a little slick. Chris has seen it before, of course, but it still makes his heart skip a beat.

He looks up into Ryan's eyes to search for the same excitement and frowns. "You still look nervous."

"I..." Ryan feels like he should bite his tongue, but fuck it. "You look so good like this. Between my legs."

Chris blushes at the compliment and places his hands on top of his boyfriend's wrists, forming a loose hold that Ryan could easily wriggle out of if he wanted to stop him. He sticks his tongue out and licks a long line up the shaft, pleased to hear the low whine from above him.

Chris keeps both hands on Ryan's wrists, holding his arms down at his sides. He looks up into his eyes for a moment, mischievous glint in his eyes, before slowly sliding Ryan's entire length into his mouth.

His nose hits neatly-trimmed hair and he takes a second to breathe through it, mouth so full he doesn't think there's room to swish his tongue around. Ryan lets out an animalistic moan, sounding surprisingly deep and undeniably sexy. His arms tense and Chris lightens up on his grip, letting go of one wrist completely.

Chris casually moves back and lets his cock slip out of his mouth, holding the base to keep it steady.

"You, mister," he says, red-lipped and breathy, "are _very_ thick."

Ryan's head falls back against the couch and golden giggles pour from his mouth. It warms Chris's chest. He's never given a blowjob before, but he knows he’s supposed to keep it in his mouth. He lets the tip fall onto his tongue and takes him in again at a relaxed pace, drawing back and moving forward again. Ryan tugs his other hand free and both find their way onto Chris’s beanie, knocking it off and onto the floor to reveal his soft golden-brown hair. His fingers entangle themselves in the locks and he forms fists, casually guiding Chris up and down on his cock. He can feel Ryan taking control of the situation and doesn’t feel the need to put up a fight at all.

“Mmf,” Chris moans at the sensation of such a full mouth. Ryan’s hands slide to cup his cheeks now as he pulls him off, staring through lidded eyes.

“You okay?”

“More than okay, cutie,” he says with a lazy smile. Ryan traces his thumb along his cheek and presses lightly against Chris’s plump lower lip. As if on instinct, his mouth opens up and then he’s sucking on Ryan’s thumb and God this boy is going to kill him.

“You mind if I, uh.” Ryan pauses and averts his eyes, embarrassed. “You mind if I get a little rougher?”

“That’s fine,” Chris says, feeling sparks ignite in his belly. “I’ll tell you to stop if it’s too much. But, you should know, it’ll take a lot for it to be too much.” He winks, alluding to his lack of a gag reflex he’d already told him about. Ryan damn near growls and a wave of heat courses through Chris as his mouth is guided back down onto Ryan’s hard length.

It's slow at first, like before, but it quickly turns into an aggressive back-and-forth as Ryan drops his efforts to hold back. He lifts his hips to cooperate, fucking into his boyfriend's mouth. Chris drools around the thick cock, loving every second of the rough treatment - spit dribbles down his chin onto the couch cushion. Chris moans, mouth full and belly filled with an insatiable heat.

"Fuck, Chris," Ryan groans, slowing down a tad (to Chris's disappointment). "I'm gonna cum."

A spike of panic shoots through Chris. He didn't think about it beforehand, and he's not choking now, but the image of Ryan's whole load pouring into his throat is making him feel queasy. He draws his hands back and grips Ryan's calves, pushing himself off. Ryan immediately loosens his hold on his hair to let him move, though he whines a little at the cool air now touching his wet dick.

"'M sorry," Chris says, licking his lips and stroking Ryan's thigh. "Just. Not _right_ in my mouth."

"Oh," Ryan says, a little disappointed. "Okay."

"Maybe next time." Chris wraps his hand around Ryan's cock - his palm kind of small in comparison, he notes - and starts pumping. Ryan tips his head back and gasps. "You can cum on my face this time, though."

"Shit," Ryan moans. "You're gonna be the death of me. Open those pretty lips."

Chris obeys, sitting patiently with his eyes closed. He sticks his tongue out for good measure as Ryan takes himself back and jerks himself off, fast and rough, until he's bucking his hips into his fist and he orgasms, hot strings of cum shooting out onto Chris's face. He's fine with swallowing the portion that landed in his mouth, dragging his tongue around to lick up more from his face. Some runs down his chin, nearly dripping off before Ryan swipes it up with his thumb. He prods at his boyfriend's red lips and grins when he opens up for him, sucking the digit clean.

"God," Ryan exhales unsteadily, breathing still off-beat. Chris giggles, face still dirty and a twinkle in his eye.

"Now it's my turn, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> mafia au shit comin next I swears it. might be a bit tho, moving in to college thursday!! aaaa. I'll still write in my free time though no worriesss


End file.
